User talk:Hiddensun
HiddenSun ☼ Sunny Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Welcome!!! Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 17:07, 29 August 2009 Hello! Glad you joined :D Please talk to Sparrowsong, she will be very happy you joined! Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 17:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hiddensun! I love your stories. You should totally post them on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi Hiddensun. I'm Snowstorm. You can call me Snowie for short. I read your user page on wikia. It is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! But, I think you need to finish the 3rd chapter. Would you like to be my friend?? On wikia I have a friend's list on my user page. While your there, you can check out my user page. Talk to me.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hiddensun! Are you new to both wikis?----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) yes. how did you get that charcat on your user page on this wiki?----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) There are 13 active users on the wiki. You can help the wiki by creating character articles and expanding stub articles (with permission of the creator). I like your signature, by the way. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Made-up characters. They can be from a fanfiction on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, or from one of those role plays on Warriors Wiki that had to stop. I'm glad you like my sig :). Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, they aren't. You may create articles about the characters, though. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image on your user page Hey Hidden: I saw that with the charart on your userpage, you took Mumble's Ripplestar and changed the eye color and gender. You aren't really supposed to do that; it was Mumble's image and you need to ask them before you change it. So, if I were you, I would ask if that's ok with them. If it's not, there are lots of PCA members who would be happy to make an image for you :). ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... You know you can put your story on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, right? Just saying. I mean, you're already a member there, (just log in) and you've got yourself a membership. Let yourself be known to the public by actively posting, editing, and stating your opinions. It's fun! (god, that should be an advertisement- "Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. It's fun!") Forestpaw 23:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :) Cool! I really hope that they don't put talking restrictions here. :( But also, your Hiddenstar's so... just... plain AWESOME. I wish that I can be that good... :(:) OINK! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and the thing you made for Lemonshine was..was... Mosswhisker-higher. Remember what i said... what did I say? Huh? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? So did you do hiddenstar? It reminds me of... something... ```` Whoops [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) (forgot so sign. :) ) Oh.. No wonder I remembered it from somewhere! But your backgrounds... just, wow. :D [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Gah! You know what? I just read your story, and Dreamflower is JUST like me!!! :0 [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi Sunny. Could you please make me a charart? Her name is Kestrelkit. She is a short-haired tortoiseshell-and-white (but mostly white) she-kit with green eyes. Thanks. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks soo much, I love her! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hm Hi Sunny! What do you think of this Intoria wolf I made on Pixlr? --PandasongPanda-Love 22:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! I was hesitating whether to add shading or not, though I ended up adding shading and highlights! :) --PandasongPanda-Love 23:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) PIA It's pretty easy :). Just go looking at random articles and find one you want to do that doesn't already have pixels of every rank they've ever had. And make sure the other Wiki has a blank for the rank you wanna do, too. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Course Of course Hiddensun! May I be the first to say welcome to WCWiki Improvement Project! By the way, I love your siggy! It's amazing, love the font! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:10, October 12 2009 (UTC) No problem! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:18, October 12 2009 (UTC) Great! Great, I'll ask the warriors if they would like to b a mentor that way they don't think i'm greedy--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 21:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's the link to Warriors Fanfiction! click here Forests under sky 18:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice ceremony Hawkstar: From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Arcticpaw, please step forward. (Arcticpaw steps forward) Hawkstar: Honeyfur you will be Arcticpaws mentor, you are loyal and swift and I know that you will pass all this on to Arcticpaw. (Honeyfur and Arcticpaw touch noses and go to the edge of the Clearing) Clan: Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw! Arcticpaw! Re: Nah, we're still working on it. :( It's taking forever... it should be done in about... *shrugs* A week or so. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Hito you as well. Im just asking if you would like to join one of my clans? Its not a RP its just you/r cat will be in the book me and Hawkstar of Thunderclan are writing. So will you join?--Pebbleshine 16:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Great now all i need to now is what clan are you going to Join theres Fireclan, Waterclan, Earthclan and Airclan. So pick one and I will add you to the clan you choose!!--Pebbleshine 16:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Ok Fire clan is like Thunder clan but love to always run to strech them selfs out a bit. Water clan is Like River clan but are a quite Competitivf when it come to battles. Earthclan is like Shadowclan but are always nice to other cats but when in Battles they can really show their stuff. And In Air clan its like wind clan but are very protectvif and can be abit vain and boust about themself. --Pebbleshine 17:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Sure I'll add you now. so you are now articpaw right?--Pebbleshine 17:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Great if you look on my page you will see where you are and thank you for joining the Element Warriors!!--Pebbleshine 17:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Re: Sorry, Sunny, but FinchClan already has a deputy... would you like to be deputy of another Clan instead? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry again, but DoveClan got a deputy about 15 seconds before you asked me! (lol) Do you want to be deputy of SparrowClan? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Kk, I'll add you! :) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Warrior name: Blizzardpaw Tell me your apprentice name! Blizzardpaw Tell me the personality...very loyal friend, friendly, hadsome, lots of she-cats like him, fierce in battle, sometimes bosy, and adventourous Tell me what you would like in a name-something strong, but still a little sweet NAMES: Blizzardgust, Blizzardhaze, Blizzardwind, Blizzardsleet, Blizzardnight Hope you like them! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 13:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hiddensun! :) LOL I love celebrating fall and Halloween (not the true meaning of course)! Thanks for checking in on me, Hidden! [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 21:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Fawnkit Hey Sunny, could you please make Fawnpaw's kit version? Thanks, Sparrowsong 21:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sparrowsong 21:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I made a mistake! I meant Honeypaw!! Sparrowsong 21:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sparrowsong 01:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: OK! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) LE GASP Hello!♥Shadowedheart♥ 22:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey! What up? ^.^--Mosspath of Skyclan 22:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) There are rules on my talk page Talk and comments go under the comment page, rp under where you posted hi. Sorry! Just needed to tell you!--♥Shadowedheart♥ 22:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Feautured User-ness Hi Hidden! Or...Sunny? (I always have a crazy debate with myself over nicknames for users XD) Anyways...well, actually, it's so great for you I can't tell you in words. So, you need to go here and read under 'Hmmm': The place you need to go. Mmm'k, thanks! Clover 21:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks! It's my first loner. I'm glad you like it. Your chararts are pretty great, too. Sparrowsong 23:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yay! You should go , I guess. And I've finally returned after my goneness! I hope I haven't missed much. Also, it'll take a while before I have the questions down, but, ya know... Clover 22:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Here's Hiddensun! Just tell me if I need to fix anything! :) And just out of interest, why did you call me Dawn? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Not to be rude, and no offense, but I would not like you to use my cat's name in your stories. Thanks for asking. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Hiddensun! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sunny: sure, I'll do that for you. But just so you know, you can actually do that yourself - you don't need rights. See those buttons, near the top, that say things like "edit this page" and "unwatch?" Somewhere with those buttons, there should be a button that says "move." It looks like a piece of paper with a green arrow coming out of it. Click that and you can move the article. Hope I helped! Sparrowsong 17:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hiddensun Here's Hiddenstar! xD Just tell me if I need to fix anything! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 01:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Random kitty Here's your random kitty! :3 Not my best work HawkfireTalk! 22:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi Sunny! I love this site, you should check out some of my cats on here here Dreamcatcher Wishshine Darkscar Raintail There will be more and when Im done ill post up more! --Arastar (talk) 02:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Rosemint I couldn't find it. It must have already been deleted. Perhaps one of the other admins did? Sparrowsong 20:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deletion Oh no, Sunny, you're not bothering me at all! That's what friends are for! Anyway, I deleted it. Sparrowsong 18:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hiddensun! nothun' much. just have a 2 page report due on Monday. U? ----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 20:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC)----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 20:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Orchidleaf Your Orchidleaf looks a lot like Cinderfire. Can you change it, since we need to have variety in our tabbies? Thanks --Faithlark hi! Wow it's weird to be back on! LOL hi Hidden! XD --Christsmas Eve-ning Eveningpath 03:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hiddensun! :) you like to make Cypresspaw for me? I really like him in real life and would like an awesome artist to make him, I don't want him to look bad. :) He's a golden and brown tom with green-blue eyes. Could you make his fur like.. a texture? Like http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/warriors/images/9/9a/Hollyflower.warrior.png sort of. :) Thanks! [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 01:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL Nevermind! I did one. :P But can you make his twin brother...? Lol :D They're only remotely different. Pinepaw has darker fur. :D [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 02:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Dreamfeather Dreamfeather looks a lot like Flowerstem, I hope you did not make Dreamfeather off of it, but if you did, that would be plagarism. Please change Dreamfeather so it does not look like it's been made off of Flowerstem. Thanks, [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 17:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : Yup! Thanks, Hidden. I don't think that you did copy off of her, but it just struck me that they look a little too alike. :) I don't think that you need to re-do her, either. I just kinda got confused when I saw Flowerstem's pic and I saw like, "Hey, didn't I see this picture before? Oh, yeah, it looks a lot like Dreamfeather", because I saw the pic when I saw on my Home Page. :P [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 17:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Kay, see ya there! [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 17:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Omigod, the kits are so beautiful!!!! XD congrats! [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] Lolz! I'll make the articles :) [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 18:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Rename How do you rename an article? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) character art Hi hiddensun, seeing you've been away I just wanted to say, we can't use the line art for warriors wiki. Shruggytalk 13:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) NP yeah, if you see one with the line art put the Delete tag on it :D also could you look at this Warriors Characters Wiki:Requests for adminship and vote? :D Shruggytalk 20:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've got to go to bed: I'll tell you when I get up. see you Shruggytalk 20:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Everkit Hey Hiddensun, I think you made Everkit last December, but there hasn't be any edits to it other then the one's on the day you made it, and all it said was coming soon. I was just about to delete it, but I just wanted to ask if you were going to make any edits to it. Thanks Shruggytalk 16:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ok and np :) Also If you have time, want to come on IRC? :] Shruggytalk 18:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Questions For You Hi Sunny, I was wondering if you had permission to use the lineart on Hiddensun or if I need to delete the lineart? I was wondering about that. Oh, and if you're wondering about why I edited that page, it was because I was fixing spelling/grammar errors. :D Clover 15:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oh, and don't forget to move all your articles! To WFCWiki! If you need help, ask, because I'm sure I do ;p Clover 21:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) But Hiddensun was kinda long. I think if you were going to keep any, you should most definately keep that one because it was good. Clover 22:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ....I didn't notice I wrote it twice on my talk page and yours! lol. But it's a good thing you are keeping that one. Yay! Clover 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC)